A plurality of sensors are known which are composed of the actual sensor element for measuring a measuring variable as well as corresponding devices for signal processing, signal evaluation and/or signal transmission. Sensors for measuring the angular position, velocity and speed of crank and cam shafts of vehicles may be named here as an example. A plurality of manufacturing processes is used to produce these types of sensors, different manufacturing measures being produced as a result of the different designs and operating uses of the sensors. Consequently, as a rule, a specific special manufacturing process is used for each sensor.